The present invention relates to a power source resetting circuit adapted for use in such a type of camera that the power source circuit in the camera is closed by a first stroke of the shutter release action and at least the operation of electric circuits in the camera are started by a second stroke of the shutter release.
In conventional cameras, the closed state of the power supply switch, which has been caused by the second stroke of the shutter release action, is mechanically held by the action of the second stroke, and is dismissed by the running action of the shutter screen, or by the closing action of the shutter vane, so as to reset the power supply switch.
The above stated operation is usually performed by a sole or two switches. In case that only one switch is used, it is necessary to make the switch closing member holds the switch in closed state by a combined action of camera-starting mechanical action and the mechanical action derived from the running of the shutter screen. Referring now to the system incorporating two switches, it is necessary to produce a signal for holding the power supply switch by such an electric composition that each switch is closed by one of the above mentioned two mechanical actions.
These conventional systems inconveniently poses various problems such as increased number of parts, necessity of timing adjustment and uncertainty of operations of respective parts. Further, there is an increasing demand for a suitable measure to avoid the eyesore increment of number of switches in modern electronic cameras.